


Trying The Other End

by perfect_cadence (Perfect_Cadence)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, you can pry that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Cadence/pseuds/perfect_cadence
Summary: A frustrated Theseus realises that no matter how many times he tells Newt to be careful, the message just doesn't get into his head. Might as well try the other end then!An old fill for the Kink Meme.





	Trying The Other End

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre-movies and is likely to be AU from what we've seen of the brothers' relationship in the trailers for the second film. I headcanon Theseus as being an awesome big brother though and no one can convince me otherwise!
> 
> (My face-cast for Theseus would be a young Rupert Penry-Jones).

After what can only reasonably be described as an utter fiasco trying to free a Night Fury from the lower levels of a Lithuanian wizard prison, Newt very narrowly escapes arrest. He arrives back in Britain to be told that the Lithuanian magical parliament has been making very serious complaints and asking that he be incarcerated in Azkaban for a short while for a suitable punishment.  
  
Theseus, as skilled at diplomacy as he is on the duelling field, smooths things over. He listens and nods and mollifies until the Lithuanian deputation are satisfied justice will be done and finally back off. Consequently, wen Newt receives a summons to his brother’s office three days after he gets back, he knows it’s not going to be a social call.  
  
When he enters, he finds Theseus sat at his desk, fingers drumming rhythmically on the polished surface. Theseus gestures towards a seat; deceptively calm and that sends alarm bells ringing. His big brother has a cold temper rather than a hot one and tends to be at his most dangerous when he’s totally quiet.  
  
“Quite the carnage you wreaked in Lithuania, little brother,” he said, by way of a greeting. “Their President for Magic has declared you a fugitive.”  
  
“Well, actually, there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation…” Newt tries, before he’s cut off.  
  
“You. Could. Have. Died!” Theseus says emphatically, a touch of asperity colouring his tone now. He leans forward, blue eyes flashing. “As it is, you were within a whisker’s breadth of being sent to Azkaban! Do you know what that place would do to a soul like yours?!”  
  
Newt does know and he chooses to keep silent, hoping he looks suitably contrite. He does not like to be at odds with Theseus; they have an open and affectionate relationship in the normal scheme of things. The only thing that ever causes friction is his brother’s invariable disapproval when Newt gets a little ‘flexible’ with his safety.  
  
“I have spoken to you about your complete lack of self-preservation, time and again,” Theseus states, rising to his feet and locking the study door with a snap of his fingers. Newt’s alarm bells start to clang very loudly indeed! “As it appears I cannot drive this into your head, I am going to try the other end!”  
  
Newt’s eyes widen comically. He knows exactly what his brother means. Shooting to his feet, he starts to back away. “You wouldn’t!”  
  
“Wouldn’t I?” Theseus raises one elegant eyebrow and Newt suddenly feels like a bluebottle that’s just caught an occamy staring at him. He’s more aware than ever that his brother who is clearly Very Angry Indeed is six foot two of solid muscle, while he himself most assuredly is not.  
  
“Theseus, please be reasonable…” he pleads weakly. He had tried this approach on the only two occasions this had happened before and it never been successful. That had been a while ago though. “I am twenty five, not fifteen!”  
  
“And yet you still throw yourself heedlessly into peril in exactly the same way you did then!” Theseus counters sternly. “Perhaps I should have done this more often!”  
  
No, that was not the thought process Newt wanted to start at all! He backed away further until his back hit the door. Bloody locking charms, what was he going to do now?!  
  
“Perhaps we could talk about this?” he tries again, keeping his tone mild and hopeful.  
  
“Oh, I have done plenty of talking, brother,” Theseus says, walking towards him like a jackal stalking its prey. “I talked to you when you broke your arm on that unsanctioned mission with the Horntails in France. I talked to you when you waded unarmed into a trafficking ring and nearly got yourself killed tracking down those graphorns. I talked to you when you nearly got yourself killed in Egypt. I have talked and talked and talked and you still have as little regard for your safety as you did when you swallowed gillyweed and swam into the lake at Hogwarts to investigate that bloody squid!”  
  
Newt’s face colours. He remembers that last incident vividly. Aged fourteen, he had crept out of his dormitory in the middle of the night and dived into the lake with the intention of making a closer study of the giant squid. Unfortunately, he had been seen by a seventh year Ravenclaw (out on his own forbidden rendezvous with a seventh year Slytherin girl- hypocrite!) who had at once returned to Ravenclaw Tower to wake his older brother.  
  
When Newt surfaced, half dead with cold, he found Theseus waiting for him. His brother had dried him with a flick of his wand, encompassed him in several heating spells and dragged him back to the castle in a high fury. Stopping at the first empty classroom he found, he had turned Newt across his knee and set fire to his behind.  
  
There’s a very similar look on his face now! Newt tries to dash to the other side of the room and finds himself caught in an iron hold. Theseus sits down in the chair Newt has just vacated and – _no no no!_ – pulls him down across his knee as though he weighs nothing at all.  
  
“Let go of me you bloody great _clotpole_!” Newt growls, trying to stand up again. It’s no use, he is forced to lie across his brother’s solid thighs, his face in flames.  
  
“Now,” says the insufferably calm Theseus. “This can go two ways: you can be sensible and take the punishment you so richly deserve, in which case it will soon be over. Or you can continue to fight me. In which case, little brother, I’ll have absolutely no hesitation in taking these down!” He plucks lightly at the waistband of Newt’s trousers.  
  
Newt’s self-preservation instincts – because he does have some, thank you very much – kick in and tell him that he really needs to be meek and compliant here; the thought of Theseus spanking his bare bottom is beyond horrifying.  
  
“I’ll be sensible,” He murmurs meekly, feeling tears of embarrassment and distress stinging at his eyes.  
  
“Good,” Theseus’s voice is a degree warmer. “Now then, I believe we had something to discuss!”  
  
A searing swat cracks down on Newt’s trouser-clad bottom and his head shoots up as he gives a started yelp. Merlin's beard, this was even worse than he remembered!

***

Theseus sets a steady rhythm of sharp, scorching spanks and Newt soon feels like his arse is on fire. He bites his lip and tried to focus on not crying out again – he is an adult, not a naughty schoolboy and a perverse part of him doesn't want to give in and admit how much it hurts.  
  
“You are evidently under the impression,” Theseus scolds after spanking for some time in silence, and Newt almost – _almost!_ – admires how he can speak so evenly while delivering a first class trouncing at the same time. “That your safety is of lesser importance than whatever creature you are set on rescuing…”  
  
“Well, often it is,” Newt, voice trembling, tries to explain what he feels should be perfectly obvious. “You know, that Night Fury…ow!…was the only one of its kind.” There’s a pause and Newt hopefully wonders if Theseus has finally seen sense, but then his brother explodes.   
  
“THERE IS ONLY ONE OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!” Theseus roars and punctuates that sentence with the hardest spank yet. Newt yelps miserably: his backside is already scalding and he doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer before he throws his dignity to the wind and starts howling and pleading for mercy. He’s squirming on Theseus’s lap now and his legs have started to kick a little of their own accord. “Merlin’s sake Newt, what do you think we’d do, what _I’d_ do, if we lost you? Do you think we don’t care? Do you not understand how much you're loved? If I have to answer a summons one day and find your body, _it will kill me_!”  
  
It’s the crack in Theseus’s voice, rather than the final wallop he delivers, which shatters Newt’s composure. His stoic older brother fears nothing – Newt had seen him march calmly into almost certain death in France – and to hear him sound so desperately afraid opens Newt’s dam. He covers his face with his hands and bursts into tears.  
  
His arse is throbbing painfully and the thought of causing such heartbreak to his brother, who has been protector, comrade and very best friend to him since they were infants, brings out such a tumult of sobs that for a moment he is beyond speech. Theseus’s strong right hand ceases to spank him, thank Merlin, and instead comes to rest on his heaving back.  
  
"It's all right, little brother," he soothes him. "We're done now."  
  
“’m sorry, Thees!” Newt hiccups when he is capable of forming the words and, when his brother sets him back up on his feet, he practically throws himself into Theseus’s arms. He hears a little huff of surprise – though they have an affectionate relationship, Newt is not normally so tactile – but Theseus’s sturdy arms wrap around him protectively and his brother starts to rub his back gently. “I’m really sorry!”  
  
“All right,” Theseus hushes him gently. “I’m not asking you to stop doing what you love. Just please, please Newt, be more cautious. Don’t ever make me have to find your body, you hear me?”  
  
Newt nods tearfully and is content to be held until he calms. Next time he finds himself in a sticky situation, he is going to make sure Theseus never gets to hear about it!


End file.
